Das Spiel mit Bauklötzen
by Jasnah
Summary: 6 Kurzgeschichten über das Leben hinter Mauern, über Schmerz, Verlust, Trauer, Angst, Zivilcourage und das Streben nach Glück. Enthält viele own characters.


Mikasa saß an Bord des Flüchtlingsschiffs, eingekeilt zwischen Menschenmassen. Eren saß direkt neben ihr; sein Knie bohrte sich schmerzhaft in ihre Seite, aber der Schmerz störte sie nicht – es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl, diesen Schmerz zu spüren, denn er versicherte ihr, dass Eren immer noch da war. Vor ihr saß eine Frau; der Hinterkopf der Frau nahm fast ihr gesamtes Sichtfeld ein. Die Frau hatte goldblonde Haare, die zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten waren. Sie hielt ein schreiendes Baby in ihren Armen und versuchte verzweifelt, das Kind zu beruhigen. Wieder und wieder wiegte sie das Baby in ihren Armen auf und ab. Mikasa konnte sehen, wie der Kopf des Kindes, der hinter der Schulter seiner Mutter hervorlugte, bei jeder Bewegung ein kleines Stückchen nach oben oder nach unten hüpfte. Die Bemühungen der Mutter waren vergebens, das Kind brüllte einfach immer weiter.  
Und doch waren die Schreie des Kindes harmlos im Vergleich zu all den anderen Geräuschen, die Mikasa Ohren erfüllten.  
Sie hörte das Donnern der Kanonen, das von Grauen erfüllte Gebrüll der Soldaten („Schließt das Tor!" – „Das können wir nicht machen, es sind noch so viele Menschen da draußen!" – „Es ist zu spät, die Titanen sind gleich da! _Schließt das Tor, sofort!_") und das verzweifelte Geschrei hunderter Menschen, die es im Gegensatz zu ihnen nicht auf das Schiff geschafft hatten, und sich in dem Versuch, irgendwo Schutz zu finden, gegenseitig zu Tode trampelten.  
Mikasa nahm Erens Hand und drückte sie. Seine Hand zitterte noch stärker als ihre eigene, und irgendwie half ihr das, neue Kraft zu schöpfen, denn es erinnerte sie daran, dass sie noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hatte – sie musste Eren beschützen und ihm eine Stütze sein, komme was da wolle.  
Mikasa legte ihren Arm um Erens Schultern, zog ihn noch dichter zu sich heran und versuchte die Geräusche der Verzweiflung, der Angst und des Wahnsinns um sich herum einfach auszublenden – aber die Schreie wurden plötzlich noch lauter als zuvor, und dann ertönte ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen, gefolgt von mehreren kleinen Erschütterungen.  
Eren riss sich aus ihrem Griff los. Er sprang auf die Beine und drängte sich an die Reling; Mikasa folgte ihm … und dann sah sie es. Das gewaltige Loch in der Mauer Maria. Und den Titan mit stählerner Haut.  
Mauer Maria war gefallen, endgültig gefallen.  
Die Menschen auf dem Schiff begannen zu weinen und das Ende der Menschheit zu verkünden, aber Mikasa hatte nur Augen für Eren. Eren, der seine Tränen fortwischte und seinen blutigen Schwur aussprach – den Schwur, die Titanen eines Tages endgültig auszulöschen.  
Und während das Schiff sie weitertrug, fort in eine ungewisse Zukunft, wurde das Wasser unter ihnen von der Abendsonne in rotes Licht getaucht. Es sah aus wie flüssiges Feuer.

* * *

Das Wachfeuer loderte funkenschlagend auf, als Walter einen neuen Holzscheit in die hungrigen Flammen warf. Er hielt seine Hände ans Feuer – dicht genug, um sich daran zu wärmen, aber nicht so dicht, dass die Hitze schmerzte. Es war eine kalte Nacht auf der Mauer Sina, und kalte Nächte waren schwer zu ertragen.  
Aber es war auch eine ruhige Nacht, und ruhige Nächte waren gut. Sie bedeuteten Sicherheit, und auf mehr konnte man heutzutage kaum hoffen.  
Seine Kameraden Anthony und Dorian, die zusammen mit ihm für die Nachtwache dieses Abschnitts eingeteilt waren, hatten es sich schon vor Stunden bequem gemacht. Sie hatten Karten auf einer leeren Obstkiste ausgebreitet, sich auf zwei umgedrehte Eimer gesetzt, und begannen gerade eine neue Partie Rommee.  
„Hey, Walter!", rief Dorian. „Willst du echt die ganze Nacht am Feuer stehen? Komm zu uns und trink ein Schlückchen, das wärmt genauso gut!" Er wedelte grinsend mit einer halbleeren Flasche Rotwein.  
Walter verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, glaubte jedoch nicht, dass die beiden diese abwehrende Geste überhaupt registrierten. „Alkohol im Dienst ist verboten", sagte er knapp.  
„Jepp", erwiderte Dorian lässig. „Und keine Sau interessiert's, außer dich. Jetzt komm schon, sei kein Spielverderber! Ein Schluck wird dir nicht schaden. Hat sowieso keinen Sinn, Wache zu schieben. Wir sind hier auf der innersten Mauer, hier kommen keine Titanen rein."  
„Und falls doch, sind wir eh erledigt", brummelte Anthony.  
Walter reagiert zuerst nicht, aber Dorian starrte ihn immer noch so erwartungsvoll an. Nach einigen unangenehmen Sekunden hielt er es schließlich nicht mehr aus. Er streckte sich, um seine steifen Gelenke zu lockern, und setzte sich mit einem widerwilligen Schnauben auf den dritten Eimer, den die beiden neben die Obstkiste gestellt hatten.  
„Na also, geht doch!" Dorian klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter und schob ihm eine leere, zerbeulte Blechtasse zu, die er gleich darauf mit Rotwein füllte.  
„Auf unsere Göttin Sina!", rief Dorian überschwänglich. Dorian und Anthony hoben ihre Tassen und prosteten Walter zu; Walter erwiderte die Geste mit kurzer Verzögerung und nahm den ersten Schluck. Es war billiger Wein, genau wie Walter es erwartet hatte, aber er tat seine Wirkung und hinterließ ein wohliges Brennen in seinem Magen.  
„Was würdet ihr tun, wenn es keine Titanen mehr gäbe?", fragte Dorian plötzlich.  
Walter starrte ihn ungläubig an. Die Frage war vollkommen aberwitzig und außerdem komplett aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen, aber Dorian wirkte nicht betrunken genug, dass Walter es als unsinniges Geschwafel eines Besoffenen abtun konnte – er schien er es völlig ernst zu meinen.  
„Was redest du da für einen Unsinn?", sagte Anthony – und sprach damit das aus, was Walter dachte. „Die Titanen gibt es jetzt und es wird sie auch in Zukunft geben. Sie werden nicht einfach so verschwinden."  
„Warum denn nicht? Soweit ich weiß, sind sie eines Tages auch einfach so auf der Bildfläche aufgetaucht."  
„Aber–"  
„Aber darum geht es mir jetzt gar nicht", sagte Dorian ungeduldig. „Sondern einfach nur um die Frage, was ihr tun würdet, wenn es die Titanen nicht mehr gäbe. Klar soweit? Es ist einfach nur 'ne theoretische Frage."  
Walter und Anthony schwiegen.  
„Ich würde die Mauern verlassen", sagte Dorian unverzagt. „Die Welt bereisen. Ich will wissen, was da draußen ist, versteht ihr? Ich will wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, da draußen rumzulaufen, ohne dass ich mir Sorgen machen muss, nach den ersten Metern gleich von diesen Monstern gefressen zu werden. Was ist mit dir, Anthony?"  
„Ich, äh ..." Anthony schien mit der Frage komplett überfordert zu sein, aber Walter konnte seinem Kameraden ansehen, dass er aufgehört hatte, sich dagegen zu sperren und ernsthaft über die Frage nachdachte. Nach einigen zähen Sekunden sagte er schließlich langsam: „Ich würde nicht gehen. Mir gefällt's hier eigentlich ganz gut. Aber … ich würde auf jeden Fall was anderes machen. Ich könnte … Also, vorausgesetzt, ich hätte genug Kohle. Was ich nicht hab."  
„Egal, stell dir vor, du hättest das Geld!", sagte Dorian.  
„In Ordnung, dann … Ich würde mir einen eigenen Hof kaufen und … Reitpferde züchten und ausbilden. Ich konnte schon immer gut mit Pferden umgehen. Und wahrscheinlich ..." Anthony zögerte. „Wahrscheinlich würde ich mich dann auch endlich trauen, Helena einen Antrag zu machen. Und eine Familie mit ihr gründen."  
„Das klingt nach einer guten Sache", sagte Dorian grinsend. „Aber um Helenas Hand könntest du eigentlich auch jetzt schon anhalten."  
Anthony stöhnte – wahrscheinlich bereute er es bereits jetzt, die Sache überhaupt angesprochen zu haben. Walter hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass Dorian seinen Freund in den nächsten Tagen noch sehr oft mit diesem Thema belästigen würde.  
„Und du, Walter?", fragte Dorian. Walter verschluckte sich an seinem Wein, als er plötzlich das Gewicht zweier sehr neugieriger Blicke auf sich spürte.  
„Und komm nicht auf den Gedanken, zu kneifen", fügte Dorian hinzu.  
Walter atmete tief durch und nahm noch einen Schluck Wein.  
„Ich würde … ähm."  
„Jaaaaa?"  
Walter hantierte ungeschickt mit seiner Tasse herum. Dann nahm er noch einen Schluck. Der billige Wein schmeckte ihm inzwischen sehr gut. „Na schön", sagte er schließlich widerwillig. „Wenn es keine Titanen mehr gäbe, dann würde ich ..." Er machte eine weitere Pause, die mit einem genervten Augenrollten (Dorian) und einem aufmunterndem Nicken (Anthony) quittiert wurde. „… Gegen das Schloss des Königs pinkeln."  
Seine Kameraden johlten vor Begeisterung; Dorian bekam einen so heftigen Lachanfall, dass er seine Tasse mit dem Ellenbogen von der Kiste stieß.  
„Nein, würdest du nicht", sagte Anthony, als sich das Gelächter etwas gelegt hatte. „Dafür bist du zu vernünftig."  
„Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht."  
„Was würdest du also wirklich tun?", fragte Dorian.  
Walter atmete noch einmal tief durch. Er hatte noch nie zuvor mit jemandem darüber geredet. Dafür hatte es nie einen Grund gegeben. „Ich würde auch gehen", sagte er. „Nicht für immer. Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis, mir die ganze Welt anzusehen. Aber es gibt einen Ort, den ich gerne sehen würde. Das Meer. Ich will das Meer sehen. Vor allem will ich wissen, ob es das Meer wirklich gibt. Meine Mutter hatte ein altes Bilderbuch, das ich mir als kleiner Bursche immer wieder angesehen hatte, es hat mich einfach nicht losgelassen. Eine der Geschichten in dem Buch spielte am Meer ..."  
Walter wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Er starrte unsicher auf seine Tasse – plötzlich waren ihm seine Worte peinlich und er befürchtete, jeden Moment ausgelacht zu werden. Seine Sorgen waren jedoch unbegründet.  
„Nun denn ..." Dorian angelte seine Blechtasse vom Boden und goss Wein nach. Dann blickte er lächelnd in die Runde und prostete ihnen zu. „Auf unsere bescheuerten Träume – und Anthonys baldige Hochzeit!

* * *

In der Kaserne roch es nach billigem Wein, Schweiß und Dreck. Das war keine Überraschung.  
Peter saß sturzbetrunken zusammen mit drei weiteren Soldaten an einem Tisch und trank Wein. Auch das war keine Überraschung.  
Hannes ließ die Tür mit ausdrucksloser Miene hinter sich zufallen und steuerte geradewegs auf den Tisch zu, an dem einer seiner besten und ältesten Freunde gerade mit voller Hingabe damit beschäftigt war, sein Leben noch mehr zu ruinieren als es ohnehin schon war.  
Peter war einer der wenigen ehemaligen Wachmänner von Shiganshina, die den Angriff auf den Bezirk zusammen mit Hannes überlebt hatten. Er hatte jedoch eine ganz andere Art als Hannes, mit diesem traumatischen Erlebnis umzugehen.  
Hannes war seit jenem schicksalhaften Tag ein anderer Mann geworden. Ein besserer Mann. Er hatte keinen einzigen Tropfen Alkohol mehr angerührt und erfüllte seinen Dienst mit viel mehr Engagement und Pflichtbewusstsein. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, damals, als er Carla zum Sterben zurückgelassen und ihren beiden Kindern das Leben gerettet hatte. Er hatte sich dazu entschieden, Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Und das Wissen, dass Eren, Mikasa und Armin genau in diesem Augenblick zu Soldaten ausgebildet wurden, ermahnte ihn jeden Tag aufs Neue dazu, dieser Entscheidung treu zu bleiben.  
Auch Peter war ein anderer Mann geworden, aber kein besserer. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, den Schrecken von Shiganshina hinter sich zu lassen. Nachts litt er an Albträumen, tagsüber an unberechenbaren Panikattacken. Beides versuchte er, im Alkohol zu ertränken. Hannes konnte ihm nicht wirklich einen Vorwurf machen. Shiganshina war ein furchtbarer Albtraum für sie alle gewesen, und nicht wenige der Überlebenden waren seit diesem Tag nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf. Und dass Trunksucht ein weit verbreitetes Problem innerhalb der Armee war, machte es für seinen Freund nicht einfacher, der Verlockung des Alkohols zu widerstehen.  
Aber Hannes konnte auch nicht einfach tatenlos mit ansehen, wie sich Peter langsam aber sicher zugrunde richtete.  
„Hallo Peter", sagte Hannes laut, um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes auf sich zu ziehen. Es funktionierte nicht besonders gut – Peter stierte einfach nur trübsinnig ins Leere ohne zu reagieren. Hannes riss ihm den Trinkbecher aus der Hand. „Du hattest genug."  
Das brachte ihm die erwünschte Aufmerksamkeit ein. Peter hob den Kopf, seine wässrigen Augen richteten sich auf einen Punkt schräg über Hannes Kopf. „Hey, Hannes, alter F-F-F-Freund ...", nuschelte er. „Komm und trink eine Runde mit–"  
„Du hattest genug", wiederholte Hannes. Er packte seinen Freund unter den Achseln und zog ihn mit einiger Anstrengung aus seinem Stuhl – Peter mochte zwar betrunken sein, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er ein ausgewachsener, kräftiger Mann war. Die anderen Leute in der Kaserne beobachteten sie grinsend; einige pfiffen und johlten sogar – es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie Zeuge dieses Anblicks wurden. Hannes ignorierte sie. „Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause", sagte er laut.  
„Ich will nicht nach Hause." Peter jammerte wie ein kleinlautes Kind. Hannes ignorierte den Protest und schob ihn mit sanfter Gewalt vor sich her, Richtung Ausgangstür. Sein Freund ließ es widerstandslos über sich ergehen – wie ein geprügelter Hund. Hannes war einerseits froh, dass er sich nicht zur Wehr setzte, fand es andererseits aber auch erschreckend, wie wenig von der einstigen Willenskraft seines Freundes noch übrig geblieben war. Als sie endlich draußen an der frischen Luft waren, atmete er erleichtert auf.  
„Ich will nicht nach Hause", wiederholte Peter. Hannes musterte ihn kritisch. Dann versuchte er, einen sanfteren Tonfall anzuschlagen. „Du musst nach Hause", sagte er. „Luise wartet schon auf dich. Sie macht sich bestimmt Sorgen."  
Peters Schultern bebten und dann – zu Hannes großem Entsetzen – fing er an zu weinen.  
„Nein, tut sie nicht!", brachte er zwischen mehreren erstickten Schluchzern hervor. „Luise ist weg. Seit gestern A-A-Abend. Sie will mich nicht mehr. Sagt, ich wär ein Versager."  
Hannes starrte ihn fassungslos an. Er hatte insgeheim schon länger damit gerechnet, dass Luise es irgendwann nicht mehr mit ihrem Mann aushalten würde, aber jetzt zu erfahren, dass sie tatsächlich gegangen war, war trotzdem ein großer Schock für ihn. Und Peter weinte immer weiter. Jetzt, da er einmal angefangen hatte, schien er nicht mehr aufhören können. Sie hatten Glück, dass sie in einer unbelebten Seitengasse standen und dass es bereits spät am Abend war – so erregte Peters Gefühlsausbrauch keine Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Weißt du", sagte Hannes nach etlichen Minuten, als Peters Weinen zu einem lautlosen Schluchzen geronnen war. „Luise hat schon Recht. Du bist ein Versager."  
Peter glotzte ihn verständnislos an.  
„Genau wie ich früher ein Versager war", fügte Hannes hinzu. „Aber genau wie ich hast auch du eine Chance, etwas daran zu ändern."  
„Ach, das sagst du doch nur so", sagte Peter weinerlich. „Du spuckst bloß große Töne und–"  
Genug war genug. Hannes holte aus und schlug seinem Freund mit voller Kraft ins Gesicht. Peter sah es nicht kommen, und selbst wenn, hätte er in seinem Zustand nicht schnell genug reagieren können. Der Schlag riss ihn beinahe zu Boden; Peter konnte seinen Sturz abfangen, taumelte aber mehrere Meter nach hinten. Er röchelte und keuchte; seine Augen schienen fast aus ihren Höhlen zu quellen, während er Hannes ungläubig anstarrte.  
„Tu nicht so, als hätte ich keine Ahnung, wovon ich rede!", rief Hannes aufgebracht.  
„Tu nicht so, als wäre ich damals nicht auch dabei gewesen! Denn verdammt nochmal, Peter, ich war es! Ich hab die Titanen auch gesehen, genau wie du! Ich hab die Toten gesehen, genau wie du! Und ich bin abgehauen, genau wie du! Wir waren zu feige, um zu kämpfen! Wir haben unsere Kameraden und Mitmenschen im Stich gelassen und überlebt! Das weißt du und das ist es auch, was du nicht ertragen kannst! Aber weißt du was? Es wird nicht besser, wenn du dich jeden Tag volllaufen lässt! Es wird nur schlimmer!" Hannes atmete schwer. Er hatte angefangen zu schreien, aber es war ihm egal. Es hatte gutgetan.  
„Du kannst etwas ändern", sagte Hannes, nun wieder leiser. „Aber du musst dich bewusst dafür entscheiden. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass du Luise zurückgewinnen kannst, aber ich kann dir garantieren, dass es den Versuch wert sein wird. Geh nach Hause, du schaffst den Weg allein. Ich sehe morgen früh nach dir, und ich schwöre dir, wenn du dann wieder besoffen bist, trete ich dir so fest in den Hintern, dass du meinen Schuh auskotzen musst."  
Hannes wandte sich ab und ging, ohne seinen Freund noch einmal anzusehen. Vielleicht hätte er sich noch einmal umgedreht, wenn er gewusst hätte, was am nächsten Tag geschehen würde. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Trost in nicht einmal 24 Stunden von den Titanen überfallen werden würde, dass Peter im Kampf gegen die Titanen sterben würde, und dass die Bescheinigung zur Berechnung ihrer Witwenrente alles war, was Luise als Erinnerung an ihren verstorbenen Ehemann bekommen würde.

* * *

Der Postbote klopfte gegen die Tür, einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Er hörte das Geräusch von Schritten, dann wurde die Tür langsam und vorsichtig geöffnet. Eine verhärmte Frau spähte durch den Türspalt. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Furcht, als sie ihn erkannte.  
Der Postbote zog einen Brief aus seinem Beutel. Es war ein einfacher Brief aus minderwertigem Papier – das einzig Prunkvolle daran war das amtliche Siegel. Es war ein leichter Brief, aber in der Hand des Postboten schien er mehrere Tonnen zu wiegen.  
Der Postbote sagte seinen Satz. „Frau Müller, es tut mir leid, aber Ihr Mann ist nicht–"  
„Nein", hauchte die Frau kraftlos. „Nein, bitte nicht." Sie wich vor ihm zurück, wollte die Tür zuschlagen. Er hielt die Tür fest, hielt ihr den Brief entgegen.  
„Bitte", sagte der Postbote hilflos. „Ich brauche Ihre Unterschrift ..."  
„Nein", flüsterte sie. „Nein, nein, nein ..." Sie presste die Hände gegen ihren Mund und fing an zu zittern; Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen.  
Sie starrte ihn an, als wäre er ein Monster.  
„Es tut mir leid." Er ließ den Brief wie betäubt zu Boden fallen und stolperte von der Türschwelle.  
Als er sich dem Nachbarhaus zuwandte, erhaschte er einen kurzen Blick auf einen flatternden Vorhang. Er ging zur Tür und klopfte, einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Im Haus ertönte ein spitzer Klageschrei. Es war bei Weitem nicht der letzte Schrei, den er an diesem Tag zu hören bekam.  
Und die ganze Zeit über strahlte die Sonne auf ihn herab wie zum Hohn. Regen hätte zu diesem Tag besser gepasst, dachte der Postbote.

* * *

Es hatte angefangen zu regnen. Das war irgendwie passend, dachte Jean, aber es machte ihnen die Arbeit nicht leichter. Sie waren jetzt schon seit Stunden damit beschäftigt, die Leichen im TrostBezirk einzusammeln, aber es schien einfach kein Ende zu nehmen. Es gab so viele Tote.  
So viele Tote.  
Kinder und Frauen und Männer. Menschen, die einmal Wünsche, Sorgen, Träume und Ängste gehabt hatten. Jetzt waren sie nur noch Leichen, die sie einsammeln und identifizieren mussten.  
Als Jean in Trost gegen die Titanen gekämpft hatte, hatte er geglaubt, dass es nichts Schlimmeres geben könnte, aber diese Arbeit war auf gewisse Weise noch schlimmer.  
Er war gerade damit beschäftigt, das 3D-Manövrier-Gerät vom Leichnam einer Soldatin (eine Frau mit langen braunen Haaren und hübschen Gesichtszügen, kaum älter als er selbst) zu lösen und die Frau auf einen Karren zu hieven, als er das Wimmern hörte.  
Zuerst dachte er, sein ermüdetes und überreiztes Hirn spielte ihm einen Streich. Dann redete er sich ein, es sei nur das Rauschen des Regens in den Abflussrohren. Was sollte es auch sonst sein? Ganz sicher kein Lebenszeichen. Allein die Vorstellung schien ihm absurd, nachdem er stundenlang Leichen geschleppt und in Listen verzeichnet hatte. Außerdem hatte er Angst davor, sich zu große Hoffnungen zu machen, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder mit aller Gewalt in die harte Realität zurückgeholt zu werden (so wie vor ein paar Stunden, als er Marcos Leiche gefunden und für einen kurzen Moment geglaubt hatte, ihn noch atmen zu sehen).  
Aber das Wimmern klang nicht ab, ganz im Gegenteil. Es wurde sogar ein wenig lauter, als er sich den Trümmern eines eingestürzten Wohnhauses näherte.  
Als er alle Leichen dieser Straße auf den Karren geladen hatte und das Wimmern immer noch hören konnte, wurde ihm klar, dass ihm die Sache keine Ruhe mehr lassen würde, solange er nicht nachgesehen hatte, was da los war.  
Er ging zu den Trümmern und drückte sein Ohr gegen den Stein. Da war das Wimmern, es kam eindeutig von unten. Und es kam eindeutig von einem Lebewesen … entweder ein Tier, oder …  
_Ein Kind.  
_ Jean zögerte nicht länger. „Hey, kommt mal her und packt mit an! Da unten ist jemand!"  
Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell die Soldaten und Aufräumarbeiter, die gerade in seiner Nähe beschäftigt waren, ihre Arbeit liegen ließen und herbeikamen, um ihm zu helfen, den Schutt und die Trümmer beiseite zu räumen. Offenbar waren sie genauso erpicht auf ein kleines Erfolgserlebnis wie er selbst.  
Mit der Hilfe der anderen dauerte es zum Glück nicht lange. Schon nach wenigen Minuten stießen sie auf einen unterirdischen Hohlraum, vermutlich ein Keller. Mit hämmerndem Herzen zog Jean eine Stablampe aus seiner Tasche und begann, den Raum zu beleuchten. Der fahle Lichtstrahl trudelte durch die Dunkelheit, beleuchtete verstaubte Regale und Einweckgläser. Einen kurzen, furchtbaren Moment lang glaubte er, sich alles nur eingebildet zu haben, denn das Wimmern war plötzlich nicht mehr zu hören. Dann fiel der Lichtstrahl auf ein kleines Mädchen, das starr vor Schreck in einer Ecke kauerte, und sie mit großen Augen anstarrte.  
Bevor Jean überhaupt wusste, was er tat, war er auch schon in den Keller gesprungen.  
Er näherte sich dem Mädchen so vorsichtig wie möglich – „Schon gut, Kleine, du bist jetzt in Sicherheit, alles wird gut!" – dann hob er sie hoch. Sie war kalt, zitterte wie Espenlaub und schien fast gar nichts zu wiegen, aber sie war _unversehrt_.  
Und das Mädchen tat etwas, womit Jean nicht gerechnet hatte – es umarmte ihn.  
Jean erstarrte. Dann legte er eine Hand auf den Kopf des Mädchens und strich ihr mit unbeholfenen Bewegungen durch das staubige Haar.  
Nur wenige Sekunden später wurde ihm das Mädchen von einer Sanitäterin aus den Armen gezogen und der Zauber des Augenblicks war verflogen.  
Und dann machte sich Jean wieder an die Arbeit, sammelte weitere Leichen und abgetrennte Gliedmaßen ein. Spät am Abend begann sein Magen zu knurren, und er frage sich, wie um alles in der Welt er in solch einer Situation bloß Hunger bekommen konnte.

* * *

Johanna war die beste Bäckerin der Stadt. Sie war auch, zumindest nach Meinung ihres Mannes, eine Närrin. Vielleicht hatte er damit Recht. Aber Johanna hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit dazu entschieden, lieber eine Närrin als ein Unmensch zu sein.  
Deshalb war sie auch an diesem Tag wieder unterwegs, mit einem Brotkorb in der Hand. Brot war in diesen Zeiten sehr knapp; viele hungerten und nur wenige konnten sich Brot leisten. Zu diesen wenigen zählte vor allem die gehobene Schicht innerhalb der Mauern von Sina, Johannas Hauptkundschaft. Ihre _zahlende_ Hauptkundschaft.  
Was ihre zahlende Hauptkundschaft nicht wusste, war, dass Johanna Teig von ihren Bestellungen abzwackte. Der Trick bestand darin, gerade so wenig zu nehmen, dass es niemandem auffiel.  
Bestellte jemand ein Brot, behielt sie dreißig Gramm von der eigentlich bestellten Menge zurück. Bei Brötchen waren es zehn Gramm. Es reichte immer noch nicht, um alle hungernden Flüchtlinge aus Shiganshina durchzufüttern, aber es war immerhin etwas.  
Der Trick bestand darin, keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Deshalb ging sie immer zur Mittagszeit, wenn der Trubel in der Stadt am stärksten war, kurz bevor die Wachleute abgelöst wurden, und immer direkt über den Marktplatz. Ihr Fehlen in der Backstube konnte sie leicht damit erklären, dass sie Mittagspause machte. Johanna lief zielstrebig, aber nicht so, dass es gehetzt wirkte. Sie lief wie jemand, der wusste, wohin er wollte, und dabei nichts zu verbergen hatte – und obwohl sie nach außen hin ruhig und gelassen wirkte, schlug ihr Herz wie wild. Das würde sich wohl niemals ändern – Johanna war trotz allem ein kleiner Angsthase.  
Niemand war zu sehen, als sie das kleine, unscheinbare Häuschen erreichte. Sie nahm den Hintereingang und ging zum Keller, der direkt mit der Kanalisation verbunden war. Dann klopfte sie das vereinbarte Signal.  
Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt; Johanna blickte in ein Paar verblüffend eindringliche Augen. Als der Junge sie erkannte, wurde sein Blick weicher. „Hallo Hanna", sagte er. „Danke, dass du gekommen bist."  
Johanna lächelte. „Hallo Eren."  
Er öffnete die Tür, damit sie eintreten konnte. Johanna ließ ihren Blick über die Menge an Kindern schweifen, die sich im Keller versammelt hatte, und das Herz wurde ihr schwer. Es waren so viele.  
„Elf neue", murmelte Eren, der ihre Gedanken offenbar erraten hatte. Nicht, dass das sonderlich schwer gewesen war.  
Johanna nickte bedrückt und reichte den Korb an Armin weiter, der die Brötchen in fairen Rationen an die Kinder verteilte.  
„Ich muss dir etwas sagen." Erens eindringlicher Tonfall ließ sofort all ihre inneren Alarmglocken schrillen. „Ab nächster Woche werden sich Piere und Aurelie um alles kümmern. Armin, Mikasa und ich können nicht länger bleiben. Wir werden der Armee beitreten, uns als Kadetten ausbilden lassen."  
„Wie bitte?" Johanna brauchte eine Weile, um diese Information zu verdauen. „Aber … warum?", fragte sie hilflos. „In der Armee ist es gefährlich, das wisst ihr doch."  
„Ich wollen dem Erkundungstrupp beitreten." Das war nicht die Antwort, die sie hatte hören wollen. Der Erkundungstrupp war ein Himmelfahrtskommando, mehr als die Hälfte aller Soldaten starb bei den Missionen.  
„Eren, bitte …" Johanna wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie kannte den Jungen inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie gegen Windmühlen ankämpfte, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. „Ihr werft euer Leben unnötig weg."  
Eren sah sie mit harten Augen an, die viel zu erfahren für sein zartes Alter wirkten. „Vielleicht werfen wir wirklich unser Leben weg", sagte er leise, „aber es wird nicht sinnlos sein." Eren machte eine ausschweifende Geste, um ihren Blick wieder auf den Keller zu ziehen. „Hanna, was du tust, ist eine gute Sache, aber es hilft uns auf lange Sicht nicht weiter. Wir müssen das Problem an der Wurzel packen und einen Weg finden, um die Titanen endgültig zu vernichten. Und dazu müssen wir mehr über die Titanen wissen. Der Erkundungstrupp ist die einzige Institution hier, die sich dieser Aufgabe angenommen hat. Darum will ich dem Erkundungstrupp eines Tages beitreten. Und Armin und Mikasa ebenfalls."  
Johanna atmete tief durch. Sie wollte nicht heulen, sie wollte auf keinen Fall heulen.  
Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Mikasa lächelte ihr milde zu. „Wir werden dich vermissen, Hanna", sagte sie.  
Johanna wischte die Tränen in ihren Augen mit einer Hand fort und zog das Mädchen in ihre Arme. „Ich werde euch auch vermissen, Kinder."  
Als sich Johanna dreißig Minuten später mit leerem Brotkorb und schweren Herzen auf in den Rückweg machte, schickte sie ein Stoßgebet an die drei Göttinnen, auf dass sie die Kinder beschützen würden. Und dass sie Eren _irgendwie _dabei helfen würden, sein Ziel zu verwirklichen. Johanna verstand es selbst nicht genau, aber Eren hatte irgendwas an sich, das ihr das Gefühl gab, er könne all das, was er erreichen wollte, auch tatsächlich schaffen.  
Und das gab ihr Mut, ein kleines bisschen zumindest.


End file.
